You May Never Know
Authurs note This is a short story about a Windclan named Wishfur and her friend Diamondpelt. I will let you figure out the rest Short story Littlepelt knew Just before the small metal thing killed Diamondpelt she knew it was going to happen. Somehow before she died Diamondpelt told her. Maybe Littlepelt could have done something maybe yelled out of the den. But she knew. Not that she could have done anything really. She was only an elder with a strange sixth sense. I watched as my Ex best friend die right before my eyes. My shock turned to sadness as Diamondpelt hit the ground beneath her and....Died. I wondered if i could have saved her. And bump into her to save her from...It. Before Diamondpelt died there was a large bang, A screech, Then silence Truthfully ''She ''saved me the first day we became friends. I was walking alone watching all the other apprentices do what they do. Talk about Feeding the elders, Battle training, And she cats. Then i saw Diamondpaw hunched over a mouse pretending to study it, But i saw her eyeing a tom named Hailpaw. I walked up to her with a hairy squirrel in my mouth before i said "Hi". Obviously shocked by my hi she said quirky "Hello" I twitched my whiskers and said "Want to share my squirrrel?" Diamondpaw nodded Relieved that she might have a new friend. We sat down and shared the squirrel. We were only 7 moons then. While walking patrolling the border we got a whiff of Thunderclan Diamondpaw said "Let's go!" I thought for a moment "Where?" Diamondpaw twitched her whiskers and said "To the Thunderclan intruders silly" I did not think that was a good idea since these could be warriors but Diamondpaw went anyways. I knew she would. My mentor was looking the other way so we ran toward the Thunderclan border. But Diamondpaw tripped and hurt her paw. She began to wail and our mentor came running. When we got back i went straight to Littlepelt. My grandmother would know what to do. Diamondpaw sat by Littlepelt and Littlepelt licked her purring. Diamondpaw stopped sniffing and said "Thanks, Littlepelt" My grand mother laughed "Don't thank me thank Wishpaw" Diamondpaw nodded to me and continued "Well thanks anyways, Wishpaw" We were almost warriors and she wailed. I dont want to see her hurt again ever. To bad the worst happens to her but i will get to that later. As soon as me and Diamondpaw became Wishfur and Diamondpelt, Diamondpelt started liking Hailstorm. She even asked him he liked her too. I thought Who didn't like her. But the problem is that she started hanging out with the snob she-cats and the Air-headed toms. She's becoming a snob herself. But no matter what, She is still my friend. I know some how we had to let go of our friend ship. So while we were in the dirtplace i mewed "Diamondpelt....We never hang out anynore" Diamondpelt looked at me "I know...But i found new friends" I looked down as Diamondpelt left. And i sighed "Great. I got dumped where cats dump" i stayed there not knowing what to do so i decided to take a walk There was a something going on with the famous cat Riverwing. All the toms liked her. One tom called Treeclaw had hiked over to see her. But the little party was broken up by a twoleg with a silver thing and it started howling. He show two stuff. One of them just missed Riverwing. But the second one hit Diamondpelt. She let out a scrrech and died. A red halo appearing around her. I went to her vigil with Hailstorm. He was so upset. I felt sorry for him, he lost his girlfriend. He asked me "Uh...Wishfur me and some other cats are going to talk about stuff." I thought for a second then mewed "Of course" I followed him to the den that belonged to no one. We talked with some other cats that knew Diamondpelt. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions